Ijigen
Ijigen (異次元) is one of the rarest kekkei genkai, unique to Byakka Clan that grants them the power to manipulate dimension and wormhole. Ijigen is extremely useless if the user does not have the talent on it. On the other hand, it is extremely powerful and lethal when it is mastered. Abilities The most well-known ability of Ijigen is it grants users the ability to create wormhole. Wormhole is a shortcut gate that links two destination of the same world together. The wormhole allows users to travel anywhere they wish. The process of creating wormhole is very simple. It is divided into two parts, the first is imagination and the second is materialization. The first part requires the user to imagine a route. Route is the path of wormhole, without it, wormhole cannot exist. In this case, "imagine" is a bit different than what it meant. The user needs to implement extremely detailed information in its imagination, such as length and curvature of the route. This is the reason why map and engineering subject are mandatory to Byakka Clan. Without knowing the exact distance and curvature degree of the desired location, it is almost impossible to link it with wormhole. Curvature is also needed because the Earth is round, thus mere distance will lead the destination to the air instead. The second part, materialization requires chakra and obviously materializing a longer route requires more chakra. With these, the wormhole is complete. It is notable that the existence of wormhole requires chakra to maintain the route. However, most of the times maintaining is not necessary because passing through a wormhole takes a same and short time regardless of the distance. Also, the wielder normally memorize the blueprint of the routes they created so if they wish to travel to the same destination, it will save a times from imagining from scratch. The second ability of Ijigen is almost similar to the first, except this time it creates portal. Portal has the same function of a wormhole but instead of linking two destination of the same world, portal links two different world. In short, it links two parallel universe together. Portal requires route as well but to create a route that pass through another universe, it requires mass unknown codes and formulas of the nature of the universe. Scientifically speaking, the possibility of getting the right codes and formula of the existing parallel universe is nearly zero. Thus, this ability is viewed useless to most of the wielder. The strongest ability of Ijigen is the ability of creating artificial space, also known as pocket space. The space is man-made and the existence is sustained by chakra. The room created cannot be reached by normal means because it does not exist in the real life. Technically speaking, it is a newly created world, a different universe that is only known by the user. Ironically, the only way to reach it is by performing the nearly useless ability of Ijigen, manipulation of portal, to link the real life and artificial space.